parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belldandy White and the Seven Animals Part 5 In The Woods/Belldandy Run Away
(So Aladdin took Princess Belldandy White to a Far forest when she was picking wildflowers and then she was Humming and Singing because of her True Love Prince Keiichi) *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' (Singing) One Song I have but one song (Humming) (After her Singing there a Little mouse named Cynthia Brisby that she was lots then Squeaking then Belldandy White hear the Poor mouse so she came to her and speak to her) Hello there. What's the matter? Where's your mama and papa? Why, I believe you're lost. (Squeaking) Oh, please don't cry. (At the Other wood Aladdin look and there was no one here so he can kill Belldandy White after Cynthia keep squeaking Belldandy White Cheer up for her) *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me? (Giggling) That's better. (After Belldandy White Cheer Up Cynthia, Aladdin Pick up his sword and walk Closer to her) *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' Your mama and papa can't be far> (After that there hear another Squeaking it was Justin and Brisby) There they are! (Aladdin came Closer and Closer and Closer and Closer to her) Can you fly? (Cynthia fly back to Justin and Brisby) Good-bye. Good-bye! (Belldandy White head look up and Aladdin with a sword and about to kill Belldandy White) *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' OH, MY GOODNESS! (After that he is drop his sword) *''Aladdin/The Huntsman:'' I can't, I can't do it. Forgive me. (He awkwardly wiping his tears of shame on toes of Belldandy White's feet) I beg of Your Highness, forgive me. *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' I Don't understand! *''Aladdin/The Huntsman:'' She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing! *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' But, but who? *''Aladdin/The Huntsman:'' Medusa! *''Belldandy/Snow White:'' Medusa! *''Aladdin/The Huntsman:'' Now, quick, child, run. Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go! Run! Run! Hide! (Aladdin Shouting) (So she ran into a dark forest cover with vine just like a jungle then there was Dragon the cat who growling at her. Belldandy White ran this way in the tiny cave there was Pink Elephants then she ran that way After that her feet and hair stuck by a branch and look up above then She is screaming that the pack of hyenas on the cliff and chuckling with snarling. The other branches grabs Belldandy White's feet and hair too, After she ran look at Snake Jafar that hissing greedily at her? She gasping she fell to a hole then she screaming again she grab a vine and down below there was a water and some log then she fell to the water and after that logs were Dirty Bubble and ManRay she screaming again she came out the water and ran again then another Tree Monster came to life the Wind Howling she ran again the leaf howling after she ran she stop and screaming as Maleficent's Goons with some evil eyes after that after that! Belldandy White screaming and felled to the ground and sobbing) =Belldandy White and the Seven Animals (Littlewoodenhead214 Style)= Category:Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Littlewoodenhead214 Category:BattleInfoPeace